Keep Believing by Aaron Carter
by Misty8
Summary: A Gordo/Lizzie/Ethan songfic based on the really, truly, download-worthy song "Keep Believing" by Aaron Carter. Set in Gordo's POV.


"Keep Believing" by Aaron Carter.  
  
"When I look into your sad eyes,  
  
It makes me feel for you.  
  
Cause I don't see the light  
  
That was always shining through. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ethan's a jerk! Come on," I coaxed my friend Lizzie who was upset, again, about Ethan Craft.  
  
"He is not a jerk! He's nice, funny, incredibly hot. . ." she went on listing his virtues.  
  
"You forgot smart," I mumbled.  
  
"We'll you're not exactly a certified genius either!" She yelled as she ran away.  
  
How can I get it through her head that I love her more than she dreams that Ethan can?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Someone broke your heart,  
  
Now it's easy to give up.  
  
I'm telling you it's not the end,  
  
It's not the end of love. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lizzie, please. There are a ton more guys at this school than Ethan," I overheard Miranda say as I neared our lunch table.  
  
"Yeah, but. . ."  
  
"But nothing, Lizzie, you can't go on crushing on guys who don't like you. Ethan likes Kate, you have to accept that. And what about Gordo? Why don't you give him a chance?"  
  
"Gordo isn't Ethan."  
  
That shot straight through my heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Keep believing baby,  
  
Cause everything happens for a reason.  
  
And though tonight tears fill your eyes,  
  
Don't stop dreaming,  
  
I'll be right here to lean on.  
  
You're gonna make it through,  
  
I wanna see you,  
  
Keep believing. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You've just gotta trust that this dream guy you have in mind will find you someday," I said, sitting with her at the Digital Bean.  
  
"Yeah, but when?"  
  
"Who knows? He might be right under your nose."  
  
"You're such a good friend, Gordo."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Has anybody ever told you  
  
how beautiful you truly are?  
  
How just one smile from you  
  
can open up any heart?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Gordon!" I spun around the sidewalk at the sound of my name. "What up?'  
  
"Hey Ethan. Not much, how about you?" I asked, lacking much enthusiasm.  
  
"Not much. I just wanted to ask you about Lizzie."  
  
A red flag went up, "What about Lizzie?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing bad, dude. I just thought. . ." ("There's your problem," I thought to myself) ". . . That maybe you'd have the inside dish on whether she's diggin' on anybody right now. Hook me up dog!"  
  
Oh boy, I thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You deserve that too,  
  
Let somebody lift you up.  
  
You gotta know that somewhere out there,  
  
You're gonna find love. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He likes me! He likes me! Gordo, you cannot imagine how great this is!"  
  
"Sure I can, Lizzie. The guy you've liked for years finally likes you back. It's great," I replied without much enthusiasm. My heart just wasn't in it, and I mean that literally.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Keep believing baby,  
  
Cause everything happens for a reason.  
  
And though tonight tears fill your eyes,  
  
Don't stop dreaming,  
  
I'll be right here to lean on.  
  
You're gonna make it through,  
  
I wanna see you. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tears ran down my cheeks as I tried to fall asleep. That just wasn't happening these days.  
  
"Is she ever going to love me?" I wondered aloud.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Keep believing just have faith,  
  
I promise you the clouds will break.  
  
Someday soon you'll see the sun,  
  
And find that someone. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's not fair, Miranda. She's going to be chasing after Ethan Craft her whole life and I'll just be here sitting in the dust!"  
  
"I know it's not fair, but you've got to do something. That's where Ethan's smarter than you. He liked Lizzie and he told her. You? You like Lizzie and you just sit back and watch her go by."  
  
"But what can I do?"  
  
"Just tell her."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Keep believing baby,  
  
Cause everything happens for a reason.  
  
And though tonight tears fill your eyes,  
  
Don't stop dreaming,  
  
I'll be right here to lean on.  
  
You're gonna make it through,  
  
I wanna see you,  
  
Keep believing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
